


Boot Camp

by aykayem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Periodically, Harry's temper is a thing to behold. [giftfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot Camp

Draco couldn’t help but think to himself that he should never, ever get Harry angry with him.

He wasn’t sure exactly what the young Aurors-in-training had done to irritate him so badly - he doubted even they knew, to be quite frank - but there something inherently entertaining about it. From the way the hair on the back of Harry’s neck bristled as he shouted at the trainees to the way his green eyes gleamed darkly with that sexy confidence he always had.

Even the way his words were so crisp - quite the difference from when the two of them were together - was delightfully sexy; the words he was actually saying, though, were perhaps a bit less so. “If I ever catch one of you wankers trying something like that again, so help me, I’ll banish you from this Ministry before you can even utter my name in those pleading, childish tones you snot-nosed sods are so well-known for.”

A bit harsh, perhaps, but it was all just something to bring home later on. Nothing Draco couldn’t easily relieve, either. He noted through amused eyes that a few of the trainees kept glancing over to him, as if he was supposed to step in and do something about their supposedly undeserved chastising. The blond didn’t plan on moving an inch from his rather comfortable position in a rolling chair, arms folded neatly over his chest as he watched in interest.

“You have brought disgrace to yourselves, to this Ministry, and to the entire wizarding world by pulling that bollocks - what do you have to say for yourselves?” Harry’s voice was nearing a bellowing state; the Aurors lined up in front of him struggled to keep themselves held up straight and proud. Draco couldn’t much blame them - if he were on the receiving end of that, he’d be shaking in his knee-high boots, too. Thankfully, he wasn’t, and could therefore admire the exact way the Head Auror uniform hugged Harry’s body.

Shiny black boots led grey eyes easily up Harry’s muscular calves to dark grey work trousers tucked in slightly to further compliment strong legs. The matching military-style robes draped neatly off the brunet’s body, left unpinned and open for the time being, allowing the blond an amazing view of the other’s body; every moment that passed got Draco even more hot and bothered. He shifted slightly where he sat, trying to hide the smirk pulling at his features - he didn’t exactly want the younger Aurors to know what was going through his mind.

Draco couldn’t help but think to himself that maybe he _should_ get Harry angry with him.

It didn’t take long for Harry to dismiss everyone from the room, leaving them alone, and it took even less time for Draco to cross the room, pressing his lips firmly against his lover’s. What began as a passionate kiss quickly turned into an even deeper passion; hands wandered quickly, pulling items of clothing from the other’s body so as to create a contact between hot flesh. On the brunet’s part, his willingness to undress was largely fueled by a need to vent out the anger he hadn’t completed dealt out to his group; on Draco’s part, a need to vent the sudden heat in his groin urged him to move faster.

Rough lips began to explore naked flesh, trailing down over a pale collarbone, greeted and urged on by a pleased groan. Draco’s body arced up against Harry’s warm mouth, practically begging to be taken right then and there; the Auror preferred to be cruel, ghosting to one nipple and nipping at it lightly as one hand slid down to take his lover’s hardened cock in one hand, giving it a few brisk strokes. At a louder, even more pleased moan from the blond, Harry wrapped one strong hand back around Draco’s buttocks, lifting the lithe male up - pale legs gladly wrapped around the other’s waist as their lips met again - and over to a nearby surface, his other hand tossing items of lesser importance aside with a clatter.

Settled at the edge of the desk, Draco kept his legs wrapped loosely around his fiancé's waist as they continued to snog, Harry’s hand low between them, sliding into the blond’s entrance in preparation of what was to come. Hips twitched up into the motion, driving the brunet’s blunt digits deeper into him, scissoring widely; Harry felt his swollen flesh throb lightly in anticipation. After a few more brief moments, fingers were replaced by the head of his cock; Draco uttered a soft plea of need, pressing into the thrust.

Almost roughly, the brunet grasped both the table and one of his lover’s hips, thrusting deeply into his entrance, his fingers digging deep into the pale skin beneath them; Draco continued to cry out in satisfaction as both of them drew closer to their climaxes. The anticipation and pure pleasure of the moment drew them in, one of Harry’s hands eventually traveling up to grasp Draco’s cock, pulling at him to keep them close together. It wasn’t much longer before they came, their bodies tensing up in conjunction as Draco came between them, his seed sticky between their hot stomachs, and as Harry finished deep within his lover.

Barely a moment more passed before they collapsed atop the messy desk, naked bodies pressed tightly together in a final moment of frenzied passion. Breath warmed their throats as they gasped for air, taking a minute of peace before continuing their respective days as they were. A gentle kiss was planted at the base of Draco’s ear, a quiet whisper the only sound filling the silent room.

“God, I love you.”


End file.
